Sakura Kyouko
'Abilities' ---- Soul Fire Embers Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each hero kill grants 2 stacks to Kyouko's '''Soul Gem' and each assist grants 1 stack to Kyouko's Soul Gem, up to a maximum of 10 stacks. Each stack grants 2 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds to Kyouko. Her basic attacks on a target without Soul Fire Embers debuff deal [(50 + [Soul Gem stacks x 5])% of Kyouko's Ability Power] bonus magic damage and applying the Soul Fire Embers debuff on the target for 3 seconds. Half of the current Soul Gem stacks are cleansed if Kyouko dies. ---- Shimmer of Recrudescence Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kyouko channels and spins her weapon around herself for 4 seconds. While channeling, Kyouko can move freely while ignoring unit collision and reducing all damage received between 10% ~ 20%, the farther the attacker the higher the reduction (lowest reduction (10%) at 200 range and highest reduction (20%) at 600 range). While channeling, Kyouko can't perform basic attacks in exchange for dealing 7/14/21/28/35 + AD + AP magic damage per 0.5 seconds to all nearby enemies. The spin deals 200% more damage against hero units. If the spin hits on a target with '''Soul Fire Embers' debuff, the debuff will be consumed to deal a bonus damage from '''''Soul Fire Embers on the target. The spin effect is immediately stopped whenever Kyouko activates this skill again, casts Fruit of Destiny E, or casts Girl's Redemption R. Ending the channeling (spinning) early will reduce the cooldown of the skill equivalent to the remaining time of the channeling. *''Note - ''This skill enters the cooldown the moment Kyouko casts this skill. ---- Barrier of Penance W Cost: 60 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 seconds *Active - 'Kyouko creates a barrier at her current position that lasts for 3 seconds, dealing 20/40/60/80/100 + AP magic damage per second to all enemies caught in it. Any enemies collide with the barrier's edge or leave the barrier will be stunned for 0.2 seconds before being slowed by 40% of their Movement Speed for 2 seconds (the stun and slow effects only occur once per target). It the enemies have '''Soul Fire Embers' debuff on them, the damage from the barrier also stuns them for 0.5 seconds (the stun effect can't occur more than once within 3 seconds). ---- '''''Fruit of Destiny E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kyouko grants 20% bonus Ability Power and 20% Spell Vamp that lasts for 3 seconds while dashing to a target location, dealing bonus damage from '''Soul Fire Embers to all enemies she dashes through. At the end of the buff duration, her Health has restored by 40/60/80/100/120 + AP Health (affected by bonus Ability Power from this skill). ---- Girl's Redemption R ''Cost: '''100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''130 / 120 / 110 seconds *Passive - 'Each time Kyouko performs a basic attack on the target with '''Soul Fire Embers' debuff, reduces the cooldown of this skill by 1 second. *''Active - ''Kyouko summons 9 giant spears to impale enemies from the ground in a crucifix fashion (5 verticals / 2 left-horizontals / 2 right-horizontals), dealing 280/390/500 + AD + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the spears while knocking them up. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes